ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga (character)/Merchandise
Bandai has released many Ultraman Tiga figures including Ultra Hero Series, Action Hero Series and ULTRA-ACT. Medicom and Banpresto have also created Ultraman Tiga figures and toys. Ultra Hero Series First Edition (1996-1997) *'Ultraman Tiga - Multi Type '(1996) **Release Date: 1996 **ID Number: 23 : The first UHS Ultraman Tiga is made, featuring some muscular proportions rather than being show-accurate. The figure sports 3 points of Articulation. *'Ultraman Tiga - Sky Type '(1996) **Release Date: 1996 **ID Number: 24 : A retool of the first UHS Tiga figure, with new knife-hand strike arm parts. *'Color Change Ultraman Tiga - Sky Type '(1996) **Release Date: 1996 : A redeco of the Sky Type figure, with color-changing Red-Violet paint, applied on the red parts. *'Ultraman Tiga - Power Type '(1996) **Release Date: 1996 **ID Number: 25 : Yet another retool of the first UHS Tiga figure, with two pairs of different arms. *'Color Change Ultraman Tiga - Power Type' (1996) **Release Date: 1996 : A redeco of the Power Type figure, with color-changing Red-Violet paint, applied on the red parts. ' ' *'Glitter Tiga (Final Version)' (1997) **Release Date: 1997 : A glittery clear gold redeco of the first UHS Tiga figure, this toy was released as an Ult-Fes exclusive. The toy was entirely 'unpainted. 2000-2008 *'Glitter Tiga '(2000) **Release Date: 2000 **ID Number: 36 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425755250 : ''Ultra Hero Series Glitter Tiga is unsurprisingly; a new and more accurately proportioned mold. Cast in clear yellow, Glitter Tiga only features light cream yellow paint applications on the eyes & the color timer. : This toy is the final release of the 80's-90's Ultra Hero Series lineup before the 2000 renewal toyline was produced. *'Ultraman Tiga - Multi Type '(2000/2004) **Release Date: 2000 **ID Number: 19 **Materials: ATBC-PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768137 : This new release of the Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Tiga uses the new body mold originally used for the Glitter Tiga figure, utilizing the right knife-hand & the left fisted arm parts, which was reused from his Super Grade Soft-Vinyl Power Type figure. : His collectible data card depicts him fighting with Alien Muzan. 200657316393785.jpg UHS 2004 Tiga Multi.jpg *'Ultraman Tiga Type '(2000/2004) **Release Date: 2000 **ID Number: 20 **Materials: ATBC-PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768144 : The Sky Type figure also uses the new body mold, with two pairs of symmetrical open palmed arms. : His collectible data card depicts him fighting with Gazort. 200657316403670.jpg UHS_2004_Tiga_Sky.jpg *'Ultraman Tiga Type '(2000/2004) **Release Date: 2000 **ID Number: 21 **Materials: ATBC-PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768151 : The Power Type figure also uses the new body mold, with two pairs of symmetrical fisted arms. : His collectible data card depicts him fighting with Makeena. 200657316401330.jpg UHS_2004_Tiga_Power.jpg *'''Tiga Battle 6 Set (Multi-pack, 2000) **Release Date: 2000 (vintage) **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425755298 : The 6-pack includes Tiga Dark, Tiga Tornado & Tiga Blast. Tiga Dark is a redeco of the first edition Tiga Multi-type figure, this toy is molded in black color, and painted in Gunmetal deco. Tiga Tornado and Blast is redecoed from the renewal molds. : Each form also includes it's own collector data card. *'Tiga Dark' (Ultra Hero Series, 2000/2003/2004) **Release Date: 2000 (UHS) **ID Number: 30 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768243 : The Tiga Dark figure is later reissued individually for the 2000's release of the Ultra Hero Series line. The figure also features yellow-painted eyes, with some small white details added. : The first UHS Tiga's sole was slightly modified for the initial release: One of the copyright notices "Mainichi Broadcasting System (毎日放送)" was replaced by "Ultraman Tiga Movie Production Committee (映画ウルトラマンティガ作成委員会). In 2001, It was replaced by the words "Tiga Dark" and "Tsuburaya". 20066418254033.jpg UHS 2004 Tiga Dark.jpg *''' Glitter Tiga (Ultra Hero Series)' **Release Date: 2000 **ID Number: EX : Rather than reissuing the old release of Glitter Tiga (with fists), this toy is a redeco of the 2000 Sky Type figure instead. The figure was labeled as an EX figure. *'Ultraman Tiga (theater exclusive, 2000)' : A redeco of the 2000 UHS Ultraman Tiga Power Type figure in Multi-Type colors, this figure is sold as a giveaway for the premiere of Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. *'Ultraman Tiga - Multi Type (Roots of Ultraman 3-pack, 2001)' **Release Date: 1st January 2001 : A redeco of the 2000 Sky type figure (in Multi-Type colors), the toy was bundled with Ultra Hero Series 01 Ultraman and an Ultra Monster Series Peguila. *' Glitter Tiga (Ultra Hero Series 2008 Movie)' **Release Date: 9th of September, 2008 : A glitter yellow gold redeco of the 2000 Multi-Type figure, this toy is bunded with glitter Mebius. *' Ultraman Tiga - Multi Type (Ultra Hero Series, 2009)' **Release Date: Late October 2009 **ID Number: 15 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112573346 : A new mold released for the 2009 Ultra Hero Series line, the toy features a more standard standing pose rather than the action stance featured in the 2000 release. : The mold was used for the 2009 Power Type figure. *' Ultraman Tiga - Power Type (Ultra Hero Series, 2009)' **Release Date: Late October 2009 **ID Number: 16 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112581952 : A redeco of the 2009 Multi Type figure, which featured a Power Type paint job. *' Ultraman Tiga - Sky Type (Ultra Hero Series, 2009)' **Release Date: Late October 2009 **ID Number: 17 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112581969 : A redeco/retool of the 2009 Multi Type figure, which featured a new pair of arms with open hands, similar to the 2000 Sky Type toy. Ultra-Act ''Note: Italicized items are exclusives. *'Ultraman Tiga Type (Ultra Act, 2011)' **Release Date: 26th March 2011 **Materials: ABS, PVC, POM **JAN/ISBN: 4543112668387 **Accessories: Zeppelion Ray effect, Hand Slash effect, 7 hands, red color timer, GUTS Wing 1 (promotional bonus only) : ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) is a 6-inch, highly-articulated figure, and he features multiple points of articulation, swappable hands, and comes with his trademark special effect parts. : Initial releases come with a GUTS Wing 1 prop accessory. *'Tiga Dark (Ultra Act, 2011)' **Release Date: April 23, 2011 **Materials: ABS, PVC, POM **JAN/ISBN: 4543112670106 **Accessories: Zeppelion Ray effect, Hand Slash effect, 3 pairs of hands, red color timer, Zeppelion Ray charge-up effect : A redeco of the ULTRA-ACT figure above. *'Ultraman Tiga Type (Ultra Act, 2011)' **Release Date: 23rd April 2011 **Materials: ABS, PVC, POM **JAN/ISBN: 4543112670090 **''Accessories:'' Ranbalt Light Bullet effect, Hand Slash effect, Tiga Freezer effect, 3 pairs of hands, red color timer, Snow White jet (promotional bonus only) : Another redeco of the ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Tiga in Sky Type colors, this figure comes with Sky Type's finisher effects such as the Ranbalt Light Bullet and Tiga Freezer. : Initial releases come with a Snow White jet prop accessory. *'Ultraman Tiga Type (Ultra Act, 2011)' **Release Date: 6th August 2011 **Materials: ABS, PVC, POM **JAN/ISBN: 4543112670960 **Accessories: Zeppelion Ray effect, Delacium Light Stream effect (X2), 3 pairs of hands, red color timer : Yet another redeco of the ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Tiga in Power Type colors, this figure retains the Zeppellion Ray from the original mold, and it comes with an additional Delacium Light Stream effect parts. : Unlike the Multi and Sky type figures, Ultraman Tiga Type does not come with any of the bonus GUTS fighter accessories. *'Ultraman Tiga Type (Ultra Act, 2014)' **Release Date: 9th August 2014 (initial), 13th June 2015 (Reissue) **Accessories: Zeppelion Ray effect, Zeppelion Ray charge-up effect, 2 pairs of hands, red color timer, support piece, chest piece (soft) *''Ultraman Tiga Sky Type & Power Type Set'' (Ultra Act 2-pack, 2015) **Release Date: June 2015 **Accessories: 2 pairs of hands (each figure), Ranbalt Light Bomb effect, Hand Slash effect (Sky-Type), Delacium Light Stream effect (Power-Type), GUTS Wing 1 *''Glitter Tiga & Camearra set'' (Ultra Act 2-pack, 2015) **Release Date: November 2015 **Materials: ABS, PVC, POM **JAN/ISBN: 4549660012580 **Accessories: Zeppelion Ray effect 2 pairs of hands, red color timer, support piece, chest piece (soft) :An ULTRA-ACT version of Glitter Tiga was featured in a 2 pack along with Camearra. Unlike the renewal figure, Glitter Tiga only comes with a Zepellion Ray effect piece. :The 2-pack is released as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, and it can be ordered between 25th June 2015 from 16:00JST until the 24th August 2015 at 13:00JST, and the product will be shipped this November 17, 2015. Unreleased A number of Ultra-Act Tiga figures are displayed, but never saw release due to being replaced by S.H. Figuarts: *Dark Tiga (Renewal) *Tiga Tornado *Tiga Blast *Ultraman Tiga (Stone) Ultra-act-tiga-dark-renewal.jpg Ultra-act-tiga-tornado-renewal.jpg Ultra-act-tiga-blast-renewal.jpg Ultra-act-ultraman-tiga-stone.jpg Ultra Hero 500 *''Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type)'' **'Release Date: June 29, 2013.' **ID Number: 8 *''Dark Tiga'' **'Release Date: March 15,2014.' **ID Number: 26 Tiga_Doll.jpeg Dark_Tiga_Spark_Doll.jpeg Silver_Tiga.jpeg UHS 2000 Tiga Power Type.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2000 Tiga Gold.JPG|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Glitter Tiga UHS 2000 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type UHS 2004 Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2004 Tiga Dark.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Dark Image(1398).jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type 16 tiga a.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Sky TypeUHS 15 Tiga Multi.jpg|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type. UHS 17 Tiga Sky.JPG|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Sky-Type. 04.jpg Actiontiga.jpg=450.jpeg|Action Hero Series: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type rah_umtiga04.jpg|RAH Medicom figure: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Banpresto Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Banpresto 10-inches figure: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Ultra-Act_UltramanTiga_Sky_Type.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Dark.JPG|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Dark $(KGrHqEOKjkE5bvRygq+BObpVFlI,g~~_35.jpg|Ultra Act : Tiga Power Type fire Delacium light Stream WP_000935.jpg Ultra-Act_Ultraman_Tiga_Power_Type.JPG Ultra-Act-Ultraman-Tiga-Dark-Form-02.jpg 1048.jpg|Ultra Act: Tiga Multi Type ULTRA--UP7_16CM_AUG2011_BANDAI_3360_0.jpg 23.jpg Ultra-Act-Ultraman-Tiga-Dark-Official-Images-04.jpg|Tiga Dark DSCF3266.JPG tornadoandblast.PNG Glitter Tiga Figu.png Stone Tiga Figure.png Banpesto Ultraman Tiga.jpeg|Banpresto's Ultrmaan Tiga Spark Lens Toy.jpeg|A Spark Lens Toy. 20622306_1830551080293497_4025326606589528285_n.jpg|A Premium Glitter Tiga statue. Category:Merchandise Category:Bandai Category:Ultraman Tiga